


Like Taking Candy From a Baby

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Like Taking Candy From a Baby

Severus watched himself in the Pensieve with curiosity. "Hmm, I hadn't realized...." 

"I've been trying to tell you." Harry huffed, then pointed. "Look! You put all your weight on your left arm and then try to jerk me off with your right. No wonder you wrenched your back, your spine is all twisted."

They grasped hands and tumbled out of the Pensieve, landing smoothly on the stone floor of their bedroom.

"There _are_ other positions," Severus said as he pulled Harry to their bed. "Perhaps you should ride me."

"Oh. That's a good idea." Harry clambered onto the bed, tossing his dressing gown on the floor, before straddling Severus's thighs, his already slick arse centered directly over Severus's ready cock.

"Mmm, quite." Severus held the base of his cock while Harry slowly inched his way down, a gentle hiss escaping his lips as he took Severus's thick length to the root. 

After a moment, Harry began raising and lowering himself. "Is this all right?" he asked, panting.

"Adequate."

"Git."

Eyes rolling back in his head as Harry clenched his arse and slammed back down, Severus decided that if this was the result, he might need to feign injury more often.


End file.
